Discoveries: Part II
by Froggie Lover
Summary: The Rangers make a decision... And only hell will follow...


|Author's Note: Hehe!! A cliffhanger! If you need relief, read on to Part 2 of Discoveries! Also, before you start reading, I have to add this is only my second slash fic, so go easy on me; I'm a newbie at it basically. I hope no one's forgotten about this story...|

**Discoveries: Part II  
By Froggie Lover**

Adam leaned into Rocky's embrace as they sat on the couch.  
"What do we do?" he asked.  
Aisha shrugged and sat down next to Billy. Kim edged closer to Tommy and looked up at him.  
"What do we do after finding out that our lives are being displayed to the world?" Tommy inquired.  
"Certainly not just sit around and do nothing," Aisha said quietly.  
"No. I saw we just confront them. You know; find out what the big idea is," Rocky proposed.  
"Just go right into things, huh, Rock? Hit them head on?" Tommy replied, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Nah. I'll leave the heroism-not-thinking-bullshit to you," Rocky said rather spitefully.  
"Someone's got their lover up their ass," Tommy muttered.  
Kim hit his shoulder and gave Rocky an apologetic look. Rocky shrugged and pulled Adam closer.  
"Tommy, quit being the homophobic, son-of-a-bitch-leader around here. Personally, I could do without it," Billy said suddenly.  
Everyone looked at Billy, surprised. It was rare for the young genius to outburst in anger. Tommy seemed to back up a little, causing his back to hit the couch. Luckily, it was soft and no harm was done.  
"I'm sorry, Rocky. I'm just upset, not too add confused, about this whole thing," Tommy apologized.  
Rocky sighed. "It's okay."  
Adam took one of his love's hands and looked into his deep brown eyes. As he gazed into Rocky's eyes, Adam caught the familiar look of distress. He frowned and snuggled further into Rocky's embrace. Rocky seemed to relax as Adam even further closed the gap between them.  
Aisha cleared her throat and her friends looked at her with disturbed expressions.  
"Listen, I saw we take Rocky's advice. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting around here."  
"'Sha's right… Where do they do the filming?" Adam said.  
"Valencia, I believe," Billy replied.  
Aisha smiled. "Excellent."

~*~*~*~

"So, who were the actors that played us on the show?" Rocky asked.  
"Well, this guy named John Bosch played me; a guy named Steven Cardenas played you; a girl named Karan Ashley played you, Ish; and a guy named David Yost played you, Billy," Adam informed.  
He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but Rocky kept rubbing his thigh as he drove. Adam slapped his lover's hand away, causing Rocky to chuckle. He put it back in its place as soon as Adam's focus was back on the road.  
Aisha hit Rocky on the side of his head with the back her hand.  
"Rocky, let Adam drive," she ordered.  
"Yes, if we manage to crash this automobile, I will personally have you to blame," Billy said firmly.  
Rocky flinched at their words, but still kept his hand on Adam's thigh.  
"Rocky, I can't reach the gear shift with your hand there," Adam said. "This car isn't an automatic."  
Rocky observed the 1993 Chevrolet Cavalier's interior and pulled his hand back meekly. Adam rolled his eyes and shifted into third gear as he turned the car off the highway.

~*~*~*~

John Bosch leaned against his black Mustang and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Amy Jo Johnson, otherwise known as AJ, rested her head on John's shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
"So, where's Steve and Karan?" she asked.  
"Well, Steve's still sparring with JD and Karan was talking with David last time I checked," John answered.  
AJ nodded silently. Soon, two people walked out of the studio's door. Karan Ashley and Steve Cardenas.  
"Hey guys," Karan greeted.  
"Ready for the double date tonight?" Steve asked.  
"You know it," John replied. "But, hey, do you know what's been up with JD lately?"  
"I think Shawna's been bugging him about not being home a lot," Steve offered.  
"Well, a Ranger's gotta do, what a Ranger's gotta do," AJ laughed.  
"True," Karan agreed.  
Suddenly, two vehicles parked in front of the studio building. One was a black Chevrolet Cavalier and the other was a white Jeep. The occupants left the cars and walked up to the four congregating actors.  
"Holy shit," John muttered.  
"I think I'm seeing things," AJ whispered, holding on to John tighter than before.  
"If you are, then I am too," Karan replied.  
"Tell me I had too much Mountain Dew, and that's why I'm seeing carbon copies of the six of us," Steve said.  
"No; you're just seeing carbon copies of the six of us," John answered.  
"Shit."

Rocky reached for Adam's hand as the six approached the studio building. Adam took it and held tight, being as afraid as Rocky was. Kim and Tommy were as close as they could be without walking on each other, and Aisha and Billy were unconsciously holding hands.  
As they came upon the studio, four people were already standing outside. Rocky stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the faces of the four people.  
"Adam, who are they?" he asked shakily.  
Adam squeezed his lover's hand tighter. "That's John Bosch, Amy Jo Johnson, Steven Cardenas, and Karan Ashley."  
"So, otherwise, the people that played you, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha," Tommy replied.  
"Right."  
"So, who played me again?"  
"Guy named Jason David Frank."  
"Okay. Nice to know there's another me walking around."  
"Know the feeling," Kim responded.

Jason David Frank, otherwise known as JD, walked outside to see his four cast mates staring at someting in pure shock.  
"Guys, what is it?" he asked.  
"Look," John said, pointing in a direction.  
JD turned and saw six teens; who of which looked exactly like him and his five cast mates. A minute later, they were in front of them, looking both scared and pissed off.  
"Are you guys on the show _Power Rangers_?" a male dressed white asked.  
"Yeah. Who are you? Psycho fans?" Steve asked.  
"Steve," Karan whispered, hitting him in his chest.  
"Actually, I don't think we're fans at all. Personally, I'm wondering where you got the idea to give away our secret to the entire world," Rocky answered.  
"What secret? What the hell are you takling about?" John asked.  
"Listen, we're from Angel Grove, California. If I recall correctly, that's the town portrayed in your show," Adam replied.  
"Holy shit! That place is real?" a voice said from behind JD, AJ, John, Steve, and Karan. It was David Yost.  
"Yeah, it's real. And you've just met the Power Rangers," Billy spat.  
Then, the six actors burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Oh, dude, that's some funny shit!" David replied, still laughing.  
"Are you serious?" JD asked, trying to be humorless.  
"Why would we joke?" Tommy said, glaring.  
"Okay. If you aren't joking then prove it. Morph and become the Power Rangers," John suggested.  
Adam took a step forward, meeting his TV counterpart eye for eye. "You got it."  
He exchanged a nod with Tommy and stepped back into place with his fellow Rangers.  
"Let's do it guys!" Tommy exclaimed, putting his hands behind his back.  
"Right!" They did as their leader and stood behind him.  
"It's Morphin Time!"  
The actors watched in awe as the teens produced morphers as they brought their hands in front of them.  
"Pterodactyl!"  
"Triceratops!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
"Mastodon!"  
"Saber-toothed Tiger!"  
"White Tiger!"  
Tommy smiled satisfactorily from undeneath his helmet as the Rangers' TV counterparts stepped back in shock.  
"Holy shit... It's all real," AJ whispered.  
"You better believe it," Kim replied.  
"All right. You maybe the Power Rangers, but can you fight like them?" John asked, stepping front of the others.  
"Hell yeah," Adam countered, glaring at John.  
"Power down!" Tommy cried, returning the Rangers to normal.  
"Lets do this," JD muttered, falling into a defensive stance.  
And so, the battle began.

~*~*~*~

Haim Saba walked out of the studio to see twelve people. Ten were sitting on the sidelines; the other two were in a heated fight. He recognized one of them as one of his actors: John Bosch. The other he didn't know, but he looked like John's twin.

Adam blocked another punch from John and delivered a jump kick to his opponent's head, but it was deflected. The two were at each other's throat's, but neither had managed to gain the upper hand. The other Rangers had defeated their TV counterparts, but Adam seemed to have great difficulty in fighting John. In short, the two wearing black were evenly matched, but were too stubborn to give in.  
AJ and Rocky exchaged a glance, suddenly afraid for their boyfriends. They both could tell that Adam and John were quickly tiring.  
Just as John was starting a spinning heel kick, Rocky went between the two combatants. Instead of Adam blocking the blow, John's foot connected with Rocky's shoulder. John stepped back; not knowing his mistake until after the action had passed.  
"Shit," he muttered.  
Adam's eyes went wide. _Asshole._ He ran to Rocky, pure concern in his expression.  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, babe," Rocky responded. He took Adam's hand. "Don't go after him. It's not worth it."  
Adam glanced to John, then back to Rocky. He nodded. "Yeah."  
Suddenly, a voice came from the studio door. It was laughter combined with many incoherent words.  
"what the hell?" Adam and John asked simultaneously.  
Then, a figure came out of the shadows. The actors recognized it as Haim Saban (the creator of Power Rangers), but the Rangers didn't know that.  
"Hey Haim," John greeted, smirking in Adam's direction.  
"Hello Johnny. Who are you friends?" Haim replied.  
"Just the actual Power Rangers," John answered.  
"Oh?" Haim turned and looked at Adam and Rocky, then observed Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Aisha. "Well, it certainly looks that way doesn't it? Do you have proof?"  
Rocky held up his wrist that wore his communicator. Haim shook his head. Then, Kim walked up and pulled out her morpher. Haim again shook his head.  
"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Aisha cried from beside Billy.  
Haim looked over and raised an eyebrow. The girl was clad in the Yellow Ranger uniform. She slowly took off her helmet and grinned.  
"Does this prove it to you?" she asked.  
Haim nodded, not sure what to make of the situation.  
"So, who are you anyway?" Rocky asked.  
"That would be Haim Saban; the creator of the show _Power Rangers_," Steve informed, trying to hold back his laughter.  
The Rangers turned menacing glares onto the company executive. Haim, for one of the first times in his life, was struck with fear. Six teenagers, the real Power Rangers, were pissed off at him. He knew, that by the end of the day, someone was going home with a cracked skull; and there was no doubt that that somoenoe was Haim Saban.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You know, the code of the Power Rangers, the three rules that we are sworn by, is real. And ebcause of you, we've broken them. Now, the entire country, and possibly the world, knows that Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, and Aisha Campbell are the Power Rangers," Tommy stated, his brown eyes alive with the fire of rage.  
Haim stepped back with fear. "Hey, it's not my fault that you happen to be real. I'm just the creator of a TV show. I had no idea you guys really existed. For you see, there is a disclaimer at the end of every show. 'Any and all likenesses to characters and events are purely coincidental.'"  
"Bullshit! You knew about Angel Grove and the Power Rangers! But since it's suck a small town, you thought that if you just didn't tell anyone of its existence, then everything would be okay! You didn't take into account that we would find out! Rocky yelled in seething fury.  
The six actors turned to Haim. "Did you?" Steve asked.  
"No!" Haim exclaimed. "I had no idea! If I did know about you guys, you wouldn't still be living in a small town in California, trust me."  
"What do you mean by that?" Billy wondered. What could possibly happen that would change their lives so drastically?  
"You guys would get credit for it all, of course! And credit in the show business means royalties--"  
"Otherwise, money. That's all it's about, isn't it?" Tommy said.  
"Mostly," Haim replied.  
"So, if you didn't know about Angel Grove, and you guys didn't," Rocky said, pointing to the actors. "How is it that there is a show that depicts everything about our lives?"  
"Zedd," Tommy said.  
"But, what does he have to do with any of this?" JD asked.  
"He could have set this up from the beginning, knowing full well about the code that we Rangers abide by, he might've implanted the idea in Hiam's mind, and then there would be the wait for our worlds to collide."  
Haim held up his hands. "Wait a minute. Hold on, from my understanding, Zedd's only been here since maybe the spring of this year. How is it that he had anything to do with what I did eleven years ago?"  
"What?" Aisha asked.  
"The show _Power Rangers_ has been a Japanese hit for nine years. I only brought it to America a little over a year ago," Haim replied.  
"Okay, wait, the Power Rangers didn't start fighting Rita and Zedd in Angel Grove until August of last year. How did you...?" Billy asked.  
"I suppose it's all fiction," David suggested.  
Haim nodded. "Creativity. SO, what does Zedd have to do with this?"  
"Okay, maybe Rita had something to do with it. From within that dumpster, she might have had some access to communications of some kind, and she could have implnated the idea in Haim's mind nonetheless," Kim suggested.  
Haim rubbed his chin. "well, it did come to me rather suddenly."  
"Exactly," Adam said. "Let's go talk to Zordon about this."  
John held up his hands. "Wait, can't only Rangers teleport?"  
Rocky rolled his eyes. "Just stay close."


End file.
